


The Sweetness Never Lasts

by lumosflies



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, Daichi Sawamura is Not A Cop, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: In the first month after they broke up, Suga put on a brave face and agreed to stay friends with Daichi. After all, they had started out as best friends. But being friends with Daichi after a year of dating was easier said than done.For starters, Suga could no longer call or text Daichi at random hours of the day just to hear his voice. As much as Suga wanted to pick up his phone and call Daichi to ask about his day, he wanted to respect Daichi’s need for space right now.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	The Sweetness Never Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Daisgua Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt: Stormy
> 
> Title inspired by ["Jet Pack Blues"](https://youtu.be/NtgiP95ikIE) by Fall Out Boy

In the first month after they broke up, Suga put on a brave face and agreed to stay friends with Daichi. After all, they had started out as best friends. But being friends with Daichi after a year of dating was easier said than done.

For starters, Suga could no longer call or text Daichi at random hours of the day just to hear his voice. As much as Suga wanted to pick up his phone and call Daichi to ask about his day, he wanted to respect Daichi’s need for space right now.

Between the steady ticks of the clock on his bedroom wall and the downpour of rain outside his window, Suga felt more aware of his isolation than ever. He really wanted to call Daichi. Daichi usually knew how to pull him out of his own head. Instead, Suga decided to call Asahi. He didn’t have to wait long for Asahi to answer.

“Suga? Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Suga said bluntly. “There’s not much I can do about it, though.”

On the other end of the call, Asahi hummed in acknowledgment. He must be in the middle of working on something, Suga figured.

“What can I do for you, then? I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Although Suga couldn’t see the other man, he wished he was there to see his gentle smile. Besides Daichi, Asahi had always been his most trusted confidant.

“Can you just tell me about your day or something?” Suga asked. “I think I just need some sense of normalcy right now.”

Asahi hummed again. At the sounds of Asahi’s pencil moving across his sketchbook, Suga closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows.

“University is a lot harder the second year,” Asahi said calmly. “I’m glad it’s challenging, though. It’s refreshing to learn something new every day.”

“I hear you,” Suga agreed.

“So I’m working on a group project with these other students, and they all have internships for next semester already,” Asahi continued.

Suga nodded silently, then he remembered Asahi wasn’t actually there with him. Asahi and Daichi both moved to different cities for university, and while it had been over a year since they moved, Suga still forgot how far apart they were on occasion.

When Suga first told Daichi how he felt, he was fully aware that Daichi was going to leave their hometown in less than a week. As far as long-distance relationships go, Suga thought they had a decent run up until the last few weeks leading up to Daichi confessing that it was too much.

“I’m guessing you worried that you’re not doing your fair share of the work?” Suga prompted in an attempt to get distracted again.

After a moment of consideration and a pause in his sketching, Asahi replied simply.

“No, not really. I think they know I’m doing my best not to hold them back, and I _know_ that I’m doing my best.”

Suga chuckled. “Good. I was about to hop on a train to kick your ass if you were doubting yourself again.”

Asahi laughed and assured him that he was able to keep up with the work despite their differences in their practical design experience. From there, it was easy for Suga to listen to Asahi’s voice as he fell asleep, not even thinking about how much he missed hearing Daichi’s voice as well.

* * *

Six months after their breakup, Suga and Daichi were back to talking on a regular basis. Suga was careful not to cross the fine line of platonic and flirtatious banter. Still, he found himself lingering just a second too long on Daichi’s face during one of their random FaceTime calls.

“Are you sure you’re warm enough?” Daichi asked with what seemed like genuine concern in his voice.

Suga adjusted the scarf around his neck, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Yes, I’m warm enough. You should be more worried about yourself. You’re not even wearing gloves.”

The sound of Daichi’s laughter filled Suga’s headphones. In the small window on Suga’s phone screen, Daichi was sitting on a park bench, wearing just a hoodie and a thermal shirt for warmth. For a second, Suga forgot that he was standing alone at a bus stop and braving the beginnings of a snowstorm for groceries.

“I told you, jogging keeps me warm,” Daichi said.

“ So when your sweat starts cooling you down, you just magically find more energy to keep yourself warm with jogging?” Suga teased.

“Absolutely,” Daichi replied smugly. “Everyone has this ability. I’m surprised you didn’t know about it.”

This time, Suga laughed in response. He didn’t care if the children walking by on the sidewalk thought he was weird or that his scarf was already slipping away from his face.

“You got me there. Biology was never my strongest suit,” Suga said, smiling easily.

Without missing a beat, Daichi chimed in, “I don’t know if I’d be too happy that my child’s teacher didn’t know basic science.”

“Well, maybe your hypothetical child just asks too many questions. No one likes a know-it-all,” Suga fired back.

He tried to keep a straight face for the retort, but neither Daichi nor Suga could resist laughing again. They were going to be okay, Suga thought to himself. They had overcome the most painful part of the changes in their relationship, and now they were as close to “normal” as they could get before they started dating.

If Daichi noticed the way Suga kept making excuses to stay on the call until his bus arrived, he didn’t say anything. If Daichi did ask, Suga was prepared to say he just wanted someone to complain to when the storm would inevitably grow more intense.

* * *

In the second winter after their breakup, Suga wasn’t sure where he and Daichi stood with each other. Both Daichi and Suga were even busier studying for classes and searching for internships. Their conversations grew more scarce. The worst part, in Suga’s opinion, was that they had gone back to more small talk than actual conversations.

It was probably for the best that they kept their distance, Suga thought as he filled his tea kettle with water. Outside his kitchen window, he watched the heavy rain fill the empty streets under the dim streetlights. He glanced at his phone on the countertop and tapped the screen to check his notifications for what must have been the hundredth time that evening.

Just like all the other times, there were no new notifications besides a calendar reminder for New Year’s. Suga wanted to wish Daichi a happy birthday over the phone that morning, but it had been a few days since they last texted and nearly a month since their last phone call. He settled on a friendly text, but Daichi had not replied yet.

“What should I do if he doesn’t come back to Japan at all this year?”

Asahi’s voice grounded Suga more than he would have liked to admit.

He turned away from the window to see Asahi staring at his own phone in distress. With Asahi back home to visit his family for the week, Suga had been quick to invite him over to celebrate both the new year and Asahi’s birthday.

“I don’t think you’re asking the right guy for long-distance relationship advice,” Suga answered honestly as he set the kettle down on the stove and turned on the burner beneath it.

Asahi winced, lowering his phone away from his face.

“Suga, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine, Asahi. We’re good now, remember?” Suga cut him off.

He loved Asahi like a brother, but he didn’t think he could handle being treated like he was going to break at any mention of his failed relationship.

“Sorry, I- oh, crap. Sorry,” Asahi sputtered. “I’ll just stop talking now.”

“It’s fine,” Suga repeated. “I highly doubt that Nishinoya would be able to forget about you even if he tried, but you should talk to Nishinoya before he leaves if you’re that worried about it.”

Suga watched Asahi’s face fall at his suggestion.

“He’s getting on a plane in a few hours.” Asahi said quietly. “And he‘s supposed to leave Sendai at midnight...it’s too late.”

The defeated expression on his friend’s face was too much for Suga. This was supposed to be a happy night, and he would be damned if he let himself throw a pity party with Asahi right before Asahi’s birthday.

“Grab your coat and put on your shoes,” Suga instructed. “We’re going to Sendai Station.”

“Wh-what?”

Suga turned off the stove and pushed past Asahi on his way to the front hallway. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack by the front door.

“Let’s go, we’re already running late!” Suga called out. “I’m serious, Asahi. Get your ass over here before I kick it!”

Asahi didn’t need to be told twice. He followed Suga’s lead, all the while listing his various worries as they got into Suga’s car.

Against his better judgment, Suga tore out of the driveway. The rain fell harshly against the windshield, prompting him to turn on the wipers at their fastest pace. Asahi was rambling, continuing to voice all the reasons this was a bad idea while clutching the sides of his seat whenever Suga sped up.

“We’re not gonna make it!” Asahi tried to reason.

“Have some faith, Asahi,” Suga said, shaking his head. “I can get you there before midnight.”

He wanted to turn on the radio to calm Asahi’s nerves, but the car’s speakers blasted a fast and heavy rock song from a band whose name he didn’t know.

True to his word, and to Aaahi’s horror, Suga pulled up to the Sendai Station parking lot with just ten minutes left until the new year. He all but shoved Asahi out of the car within seconds of stopping the car.

“You better run, Asahi. You can still catch him!”

“I can’t thank you enough—” Asahi began.

“Go, go, go!” Suga exclaimed.

Asahi nodded and broke off into a sprint toward the entrance. Asahi was still fast, Suga observed as he jogged after him, but he would need to stay at that speed if he wanted to keep up with Nishinoya.

As he entered the station, there were no signs of Asahi nor Nishinoya anywhere. Suga’s heart pounded against his chest as he scanned the signs for the nearest departure for Tokyo. He took this opportunity to catch his breath until he finally found where he was supposed to go. He was clearly more out of shape than Asahi, but nobody needed to know that. He barely made it a step in that direction when a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Suga?”

To Suga’s left, he saw Daichi standing just a few away with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Daichi’s hair was a little longer than he remembered from their last FaceTime call, and he looked more concerned than confused at Suga’s current state.

“Oh, hey Daichi,” Suga huffed, wincing immediately at how winded he sounded from such a short run. “I’m just...just helping out a friend.”

“You mean Asahi?” Daichi asked. “He almost ran me over just a minute ago.”

Suga nodded and tried to focus on breathing normally. He made a mental note to start working out again as his new year’s resolution.

“So what brings you here...unannounced?” Suga asked once he was sure he was composed enough for a full sentence.

Instead of answering right away, Daichi reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle. He crossed the short distance between them and offered it to Suga. Suga mumbled his thanks before he took a quick gulp.

“I came here for you,” Daichi said bluntly.

Suga was thankful he had already finished drinking, or else he would have choked on the water. He stared at Daichi, unsure if he was supposed to have an answer to that or just wait.

“Suga, I know I’ve been kind of an asshole lately and if you don’t want to hear me out, I’ll understand,” Daichi continued. “But I need to be honest with you. I came home to see you.”

All Suga could do was nod to let Daichi go on. He wasn’t sure his voice would cooperate with him at the moment.

“I missed you, Suga. I know it’s not really fair of me to say that when I’ve been distant, but I was trying to stop myself from this word vomit every time I hear your voice. I thought I was protecting our friendship when we broke up, but I know now that I was just trying to protect myself from getting hurt when you eventually realized I was holding you back.”

“Daichi, you weren’t holding me back.”

The words escaped Suga’s lips before he had a chance to even process everything Daichi was saying. The one thing Suga was certain of was how he felt back then.

“I know that now,” Daichi said. “And I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. You’re my best friend, but I know that the way I feel about you is completely different than how I feel about Asahi.”

Suga stared back at Daichi with wide eyes. Daichi was standing at his full height, but the fear in his eyes made Suga realize just how much was on the line. At that moment, Suga also noticed he had been tearing up as Daichi spoke. He reached up to wipe at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Was he stupid to want to give in and risk losing Daichi again?

“I think Asahi’s spoken for,” Suga replied. “But if you’re willing to settle, I love you, too.”

The initial confusion on Daichi’s face was more than enough to make Suga smile, holding back his laughter. Daichi smiled back at him.

“You’re serious?” Daichi asked.

Suga nodded. “About Asahi? Yes. I literally drove him here so he could make this big romantic speech, but you stole his thunder.”

Daichi swatted him lightly on the arm. “You know what I mean.”

In return, Suga closed the distance between them and tugged on the collar of Daichi’s coat, pulling him close.

“Happy birthday Daichi,” he said.

“I think it might be Asahi’s birthday now,” Daichi teased.

“Oh my god, just kiss me already!”

Suga didn’t know which one of them started it, but once their lips met, he wasn’t willing to let go so easily. He kissed Daichi soft and slow until he ran out of breath, letting Daichi wrap his arms around his waist to steady them. Daichi followed Suga’s lead, chasing his lips in the fraction of a second they parted. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Suga kept his grip tight on Daichi’s coat.

“How long are you going to be in town?” he asked.

“My parents want me to stay for the rest of the week, but I could be convinced to stay a little longer,” Daichi said.

Suga smiled up at him. “If you need a break from your family, you’re welcome to hide out with me.”

“Well, how could I refuse that offer?”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, just swaying on the spot. 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this later,” Suga said, breaking the silence.

“I know,” Daichi mumbled against his ear.

“I mean, it’s gonna be a _long_ talk. And probably really uncomfortable,” Suga continued.

“I know,” Daichi repeated. “But it’s worth it, right?”

“I’m all in, Daichi,” Suga nodded. “I’ve always been all in with you.”

Daichi sighed, tightening his grip on Suga’s waist as he rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder.

“You’re too good for me,” Daichi said.

Suga bit back a smirk. “I know, but I’m willing to settle for you.”

Behind them, someone loudly cleared their throat. Suga looked up to see Asahi standing alone. Asahi’s bun had been loosened and some stray hairs had escaped hair tie.

“So this is happening again?” Asahi asked.

“It seems so,” Suga said as he reluctantly detached himself from Daichi.

“Do you guys need a minute or…?”

Instead of answering, Suga asked a question of his own. “Did you work things out with Nishinoya or are you just trying a new hairstyle?”

Asahi’s face flushed. He reached up to fix his hair and mumbled something too quiet for Suga to hear.

“What was that?” Suga asked.

“I said we’re going to try long distance...Can we just go back to the stupid car now?”

“Good for you, Asahi,” Daichi smiled.

Suga laughed and turned to lead them back out to his car.

“I don’t mean to be biassed or anything but I think Daichi stole your thunder tonight,” he said as they walked through the parking lot.

“Looks like you got your fair share of rolling thunder, though,” Daichi added, causing Suga to laugh again.

“I hate both of you,” Asahi groaned. “I’m never confiding in either of you again.”

“You love us,” Suga waved him off. “And if you hate us so much you can walk home.”

Asahi groaned again. “How did you two getting back together turn into picking on me so fast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> This was a little later than expected, but it also turned out to be longer than expected.
> 
> Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!
> 
> Twitter: [@daisguaweek2020](https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020)  
> Tumblr: [@daisugaweek2020](https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
